Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of Ranz's Big Brother Series on Facebook. It premiered on September 11, 2011 and it ended in October 17, 2011. Mermory Wall Format The format for the series is similar to that of the American version of Big Brother. Facebook contestants who apply or wanted to join for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests will take part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last six or seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. Twist/Changes *The first change was the HouseGuests pairing up seven teams of two. *The second change was when a HouseGuest won the weekly Head of Household competition their respective partner received immunity from eviction as well. The Head of Household nominated a pair for eviction rather than two individual HouseGuests. *The third change was the introduction of the "Big Brother Golden Key" which was given to the remaining member of the nominated pair that survived an eviction or lost a partner due to an expulsion or voluntary exit. The Big Brother Golden Key guaranteed this HouseGuest a spot in the top ten and immunity from all challenges and eviction. However, the recipients of the Golden Key were still required to vote to evict during live eviction shows. *The Coup d'Etat (pronounced koo-day-tah) is a power given to a houseguest. The holder of the power was chosen by America. The holder of the Coup d'Etat has the power to overthrow the Head of Household's nominations. They are also able to name their own replacement nominees. However, they may not choose the current HOH or POV Holder. *There were no Power Of Veto Competitions on weeks 4 and 5 because America choosed not to. Summary Fourteen HouseGuests entered the Big Brother house. The first twist was delivered to the houseguest, which is they have to partner up with someone and it's called the "Double Trouble" twist. The pairs are, Bianca & William, Tania & Andrea M., Destinne & Kate, Sam & Michael, Teresa & Rahel, Elizabeth & Joseph, Andrea L. & Elaine. In the Head Of Household competition, Destinee & Kate made an amazing victory and they were the first Head Of Household couples of the season. Alliances are made and whispers are roaming around, Destinee immediately called Kate in the HoH room and told Kate what couple should they nominate for evcition. Kate thought that Sam & Michael would be the biggest threat in the house and would win the most competitions, they both agreed to the plan on nominating both Sam & Michael. In the nomination ceremony, Destinee & Kate's plan worked and Sam & Michael were nominated. William & Bianca went to the HoH room to make some deals with Destinee & Kate, after a few minutes talking and discussing, they instantly clicked and turned into allies in the game. While in the bedroom, both Sam & Michael were pissed at Destinee & Kate for nominating them. Andrea M went to talk to Sam about being in an alliance together with Andrea's partner Tania and Sam's partner Michael, they both agreed to it. Meanwhile, Joseph made an alliance with everyone and he told Elizabeth what he is planning on doing. Elizabeth agreed to Joseph about his plan and they felt safe. In the Power Of Veto competition, it was a tough battle but in the end, both William and Bianca won the Power Of Veto. Sam pulled William aside and talked to him about using the veto on Sam & Michael, William clearly agreed to Sam about using it on them and the deal that Sam made to William. Destinee talked to Bianca about not using the veto, Bianca knows William is using the veto but she lied to Destinee. Houseguests A total of fourteen HouseGuests will compete. Voting History